Nicely Naughty
by Jaylie12
Summary: "You're too nice," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear.  "You're so naughty," Blaine said, voice low.  Set during HOT16.  There's a part 2 now.  Companion story, Angelic Demons, is up too!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nicely Naughty, part 1/2  
>Summary: "You're too nice," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear. "You're so naughty," Blaine said, voice low. Set during HOT16. The story is not nearly as smutty as the summary sounds.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, Klaine, Finn, and a dash of Puck and Coach Bieste.<br>Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: Oh, Glee, why do you never put in a Klaine scene when I need you to? Because Finn's the only one who would go and check on Blaine. Right. I don't normally post so soon after an episode, but I couldn't help it this time. Thanks to _SunnyInOregon_ for the title assist and always being my cheerleader.

...

Kurt hesitated by the doorway, glancing from Blaine to the only other occupant in the room. The student, Kurt recognized him as one of Coach Bieste's assistants, acknowledged him with a nod before returning his attention to the weight machine before him.

"You've been spending a lot of time in here," Kurt commented quietly. Blaine spared a quick glance over his shoulder before aiming a series of punches at the bag.

Kurt watched Blaine continue to focus on the punching bag, listening as the other boy's breathing grew more ragged and his punches intensified. Kurt took a few tentative steps into the room when Blaine paused, taking a deep breath and shifting his stance.

"I'm sorry," Kurt injected.

Blaine swung around, dropping his hands and asking breathlessly, "Why?" Kurt shrugged and took a couple more steps.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too," Blaine let out on a sigh, shaking his head.

"I should have," Kurt countered. "I know Finn's been treating you badly. I should have said something a while ago." Blaine turned his gaze away, his fingers clenching and flexing. Kurt closed the distance between them, wanting to kiss away the tension in the other boy but not knowing if that was what Blaine wanted. So, instead, he waited for Blaine to look back up.

"I just," Blaine started, sparing a glance at Kurt and letting out a huff. "I spent so long not being heard," he continued quietly, "and I don't want to go back to that."

Kurt offered an understanding smile, knowing the deeper meaning. _I__ don't __want __to__ go __back __to __being__ ignored, __to __feeling __worthless._

"And Sebastian," Blaine spat out, his fingers clenched again. "He keeps inviting me to fancy restaurants and making innuendos." Blaine's eyes, holding such anger a moment ago, now turned sad. "Why won't he listen when I tell him I'm not interested?"

"That's his problem," Kurt stated firmly. "You love me," he affirmed.

"I do." Blaine's lips quirked into a small smile.

"And I love you," Kurt supplied sincerely as he reached for the other boy, running fingers along Blaine's to ease the tension there.

"Thank God for that," Blaine teased.

"You can just call me 'Kurt'," Kurt snarked back. Blaine chuckled, dropping his head. Kurt let out a laugh before sobering. "You going to be okay?" Blaine glanced back at the still swaying punching bag and squeezed Kurt's fingers.

"I think I need a few more minutes."

"Okay." Kurt offered a smile. "I'll be in the choir room." Blaine nodded and Kurt let go of the other boy's hands. Kurt spared a last glance back, seeing Blaine take a deep breath and crouch into his stance.

...

"Kurt!" Finn called out as he ran up to his stepbrother. Kurt hastened down the hall, not wanting Blaine to hear Finn in case it only fueled his anger further.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Sam's body roll?" Kurt shot viciously at the taller teenager, effectively halting Finn's movement.

"What did I do now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's obliviousness. He grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him down the hallway, ignoring Finn's protests.

"I just wanted to see if Blaine was okay."

"So now you're concerned?" Kurt rounded on Finn, glaring at him.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Don't call me 'dude,' and to answer your question, Blaine's not okay." Finn had the decency to look concerned, but it only increased Kurt's annoyance. Kurt narrowed his eyes at his stepbrother. "Why have you been shooting down all his ideas in glee club, cutting him off all the time?"

Finn opened his mouth, but remained silent. He glanced down the hall before looking back at Kurt's intense stare.

"I don't know," he finally let out.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Kurt countered.

"I don't," Finn refuted weakly.

"Really?" Kurt pushed. "Because you had no problem with him hanging out with us over the summer, playing video games for hours on end or watching whatever game had you glued to the television."

Finn was quiet after that, looking upset, and Kurt sighed.

"Can you just be nice?" Kurt winced at the pleading he heard in his tone. "You know he came here for me, and it's been hard for him. He loves to sing and dance. It makes him happy. Don't take that away from him."

Finn took a moment to reply, "Maybe I should go talk to him. Is he still here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt replied, his voice stern again.

"I should fix this. Where is he?"

"Finn, not now."

"Sectionals is this week. We don't have time for this." When Kurt glared at him again, Finn hurried to clarify, "We don't have time for my screw-ups."

The two boys stared at each other, waging a silent battle of wills. Finally, Kurt relented. He waved vaguely toward the weight room, taking a deep breath and hoping he was doing the right thing as he watched Finn hurry down the hall.

...

"You're too nice," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear. Startled, Blaine quickly turned, pulling the towel away from his wet hair. Kurt stepped back, smirk firmly in place.

"What are you doing in here?" Blaine asked, dropping the towel on the bench and reaching into his bag for his sweater. "You hate the locker room."

"I do," Kurt acknowledged. "You're too nice," Kurt repeated.

"What?"

"You forgave Finn. I would have made him suffer a bit. Maybe made him grovel," Kurt said playfully. Blaine looked back up at the other boy, finally returning a smile. "Finn told me," Kurt added. "Everyone's waiting for us in the auditorium."

"I should apologize to Sam," Blaine offered as he tugged his sweater over his head.

"He's fine," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Still, I feel bad," Blaine countered, grabbing a comb and a bottle of gel from his bag. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists before he could make his way to the mirrors. Mischief flashed in Kurt's eyes as he invaded Blaine's personal space.

"I love that about you." Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt leaned in, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, we're in the locker room," Blaine pointed out breathlessly when the other boy pulled away.

"No one else is here," Kurt reasoned, leaning back in.

"Kurt," Blaine protested weakly as Kurt kissed his jaw.

"No homophobes coming in." Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine's neck, eliciting a soft moan.

"How do you know?" Blaine whispered roughly when Kurt's lips retreated to his jaw.

"I'm God, remember? I know everything," Kurt teased, looking into Blaine's eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "And Puck might be outside keeping it that way."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes brightened and Kurt could not stifle his laugh. "You're so naughty," Blaine said, voice low.

"That's to balance out your niceness," Kurt teased, "because-." He was silenced when Blaine, having dropped his gel and comb, cupped Kurt's face and tugged him into a deep kiss. Lips parted simultaneously, tongues slipping against each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing their bodies together and causing both boys to whimper.

"As happy as I am that you're getting it on, Coach Bieste is coming down the hall," Puck's voice rang out. The boys pulled away quickly, Kurt rolling his eyes at the smirking teenager leaning around the bank of lockers while Blaine hid his face against Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks, Puck. We'll be out in a minute," Kurt said, halting Blaine's efforts to retrieve his comb and gel. Blaine looked at the other boy questioningly. Kurt smiled, running his fingers slowly through Blaine's still damp curls. Blaine's eyes slid shut, letting out a contented sigh. Kurt leant his forehead against the other boy's.

"We should get back to practice," Blaine said a moment later, eyes blinking open. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, barely suppressing his grin.

"Do I even need to say it?" Kurt asked. Blaine's perplexed expression elicited an amused huff from Kurt, who gave the other boy an innocent look before whispering, "I thought we were."

Blaine blushed at the memory, ducking his head. Kurt chuckled, pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek, and pulled away. Blaine hastily shoved everything into his bag, smiling to himself at the unused gel, and zipped it closed. Bag in hand, he reached for Kurt just as Coach Bieste came around the corner.

"Hey, boys," she greeted. Glancing at their entwined hands, she offered them a soft smile. "That explains Puck's ridiculous scheme to have Artie outfitted with an electric wheelchair for the next game."

Blaine and Kurt shared an amused look, before Kurt spoke, "Sorry about that."

Coach Bieste waved off the apology, asking, "Shouldn't you be practicing for Sectionals?" The boys both nodded in response. "Off you go then."

"Thanks, coach," Kurt said with a smile, tugging Blaine out of the locker room. Coach Bieste gazed wistfully at their retreating forms, but could not resist smiling at the youthful laughter that echoed behind them before the door closed.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nicely Naughty, part 2/2  
>Summary: "Makes me wonder why he hasn't gone all Mike Tyson on this school." Set during HOT16.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, Klaine, Finn, and the rest of New Directions.<br>Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: So, the Sectionals episodes always have so much going on and never enough time to show it all. Here's a continuation of my take on some missing scenes, because I just couldn't resist. What can I say, I'm weak. :-P

Part one was supposed to be it, so this "add-on" backs up a bit on the timeline of the ep. Hopefully, I don't confuse you all.

Thanks for all the favorites for part 1. And the reviews! Love and hugs.

...

As everyone stood, silent and awkward in the wake of Blaine and Sam's argument, Kurt slipped out of the choir room unnoticed.

Sam was the first to speak, "What the hell was that?"

"Dude's been that way all year," Finn muttered.

"That's not true," Tina interjected quietly.

"He's never been anything but nice to me before," Sam noted.

"Well, he's not now," Finn argued.

"Finn," Mr. Schuester warned, but it was Puck's scoff that got everyone's attention.

"What?" Sam asked warily, watching Puck glare at Finn.

"Kid's been nothing but nice," Puck said, keeping his eyes on Finn, "and you keep shutting him down." Finn opened his mouth to protest, but kept silent. Tina and Mike nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sam prodded, still curious.

"I don't normally pay attention, you know, when I'm not singing, but dude knows what he's doing," Puck elaborated.

"Puck's not wrong," Artie chimed in. "Did a lot of work with Brad on the arrangements for West Side Story."

"And helped me get the football players up to speed on the choreography," Mike supplied. Puck and Rory nodded their agreement. "We could all be nicer to him."

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Do you know he's always late to Algebra because the hockey players have lockers near our class?" Artie looked pointedly at Finn before adding, "Rory isn't the only one getting bullied."

"You've been kind of hard on him," Tina directed at Finn, sounding apologetic in her accusation.

"I should have said it sooner," Mr. Schuester said gently, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, "but Tina's got a point." Finn looked around at the group, taking in everything that had been said. His expression turned regretful and Mr. Schuester squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "Let's take a break from the choreography and see if we can't finalize our song list," the teacher suggested.

The teenagers slowly came back to life. Tina and Quinn moved to the piano to look over the piles of sheet music, while Sam took up his guitar and began strumming a melody. Mike and Rory started practicing a dance step that had been giving the younger boy difficulty. Puck sat down, still watching Finn.

"Finn," Mr. Schuester prodded the still silent teenager. "Why don't you go find Kurt, see if he's found Blaine? Make sure they're okay." Finn looked around the room then, realizing for the first time that his stepbrother was no longer in the room. He looked back at the teacher, who patted his shoulder. "Being a leader isn't about knowing everything, it's about taking the best of everybody and making something great," Mr. Schuester advised gently.

Finn nodded, expression guilty, and headed for the door.

...

Kurt's gaze shot to his stepbrother as soon as Finn stepped into the choir room. Finn offered a small smile before dropping onto a nearby chair.

"He's coming back," Finn stated with a sigh, sparing a glance around the room. Mr. Schuester nodded before turning back to the piles of sheet music on the piano. Everyone else continued to look at Finn and Kurt, whose expression still displayed his worry.

Before Kurt could ask, Puck spoke up, "So, how's the little guy's form?"

"What?" Finn asked, twisting toward the other teenager.

"Kurt says he was boxing," Puck prodded.

"I think he could kick my ass if he wanted to."

"That's cool." Puck smirked.

"Hey!" Finn said indignantly.

"Not kicking your ass, just, you know, that he could kick someone's ass."

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

"Makes me wonder why he hasn't gone all Mike Tyson on this school."

"Because he's far to civilized," Kurt interjected proudly. "You were nice to him, right?" Kurt shot at Finn.

"I apologized and everything," Finn answered. "We're cool."

"Good."

Silence hung over the group. Blaine's uncharacteristic outburst seemed to solidify the group's fractured nature, and the renewed enthusiasm brought on by Sam's return had quickly dissipated.

"Okay," Sam spoke up, trying to sound enthusiastic. "We have to focus. Let's figure out these songs."

"Sam's right," Mr. Schuester said, stacking the sheet music together.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, standing. "Let's head to the auditorium, change of scene."

The rest of the group silently agreed, retrieving their bags and the piles of sheet music before filtering out of the room.

"I'm going to check on Blaine," Kurt said as he followed Finn out the door.

"I'll come with you," Puck added from behind, having grabbed his guitar case. Finn and Puck exchanged looks before Finn headed toward the auditorium.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Puck shrugged and gestured down the hallway, saying, "After you."

Kurt sighed, resigning himself to the escort. He exited the room, Puck following by his side. When they reached the boys' locker room, Kurt faced Puck again.

"I'll wait out here," Puck said before Kurt could ask. Kurt's expression softened, remembering that the other boy had been the one to suggest forming a protection detail before he transferred to Dalton.

"Thanks, Puck."

"Go get your boy," Puck replied gruffly, leaning against the wall and surveying the hallway. With a smile, Kurt slipped into the locker room.

...

Blaine hesitated in the wings. He felt the familiar tension return as he heard Finn's voice over the various conversations filtering from the front of the stage. Despite Finn's apology, the other boy's animosity was still fresh on Blaine's mind.

Kurt stepped back, hand still wrapped around Blaine's, and offered an encouraging smile.

"It's okay," Kurt assured gently, rubbing his free hand down Blaine's arm. Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's fingers briefly in thanks. Kurt tugged him onto the stage.

Sam was the first to see them, hopping up from the edge of the stage and slinging his guitar behind him. He met them in the middle of the stage. Kurt spared a glance at the rest of the group, who had halted their conversations and were looking at them expectantly.

"Hey," Sam prefaced awkwardly, smiling tentatively. Kurt returned his smile gratefully, the tight grip Blaine had on his fingers telling him that Blaine wanted him close.

"Sam, I am so sorry for what I said," Blaine said earnestly.

"No worries," Sam replied.

"I didn't mean it," Blaine persisted.

"I know," Sam affirmed. Before Blaine could speak again, Sam continued, "You know how I know? You didn't make me feel uncomfortable when I was delivering pizzas last spring. Or when I told you about my situation. You could have easily made me a joke in front of all your prep school friends."

"I would never," Blaine said, looking uneasy at the idea.

"And that's why I know you didn't mean it," the other boy concluded. Blaine stared at Sam for a moment, taking in the words. Kurt squeezed his fingers, watching the two.

"Thank you," Blaine finally said, his expression relieved and grateful. Sam nodded with a wide smile.

"Come on. We've narrowed down our songs and we want to try them out." Sam tilted his head toward the others as he spoke, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers again. With a deep breath, Blaine smiled and the three boys headed downstage.

...

An hour later, New Directions had their songs arranged for Sectionals and much of the choreography planned.

"Okay, guys, let's call it a day," Mr. Schuester announced loudly. "We'll settle on the choreography tomorrow."

Blaine sat at the piano with his sheet music and a pencil while everyone else gathered their bags. Kurt perched next to him on the bench, setting both his and Blaine's school bags at his feet. The two exchanged a quick glance and smile before Blaine returned his attention to the music notes.

"Blaine, Kurt, go home. We still have a couple days to work everything out," Mr. Schuester ordered lightly.

"I just want to go over this one more time, make sure we have all the transitions right," Blaine said, only sparing the teacher a quick glance. Mike and Tina appeared behind the teacher, followed by the rest of the glee club.

"I'd really like to stay and finish up the choreography," Mike said.

"We've been at it for a while, guys," their teacher argued. "I need you to get some rest, and not neglect your schoolwork."

"We'll be okay, Mr. Schue," Finn spoke up. He nodded to Blaine, who had looked up at Finn's words. "I think we can get another hour in." Blaine smiled appreciatively at Finn. The teacher looked around, spying the rest of the group nodding eagerly.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester relented, setting his papers on top of the piano. "Artie, Kurt, help Blaine get the music down. Mike, let's get those moves figured out for ABC." Bags were set down and sheet music was pulled out as Artie wheeled his way around the piano and Mike danced downstage. "Finn," the teacher started, but was cut off by the teenager.

"We'll practice," Finn suggested, glancing at the rest of the group for confirmation. Mr. Schuester nodded and joined Mike, who was already trying out steps as Kurt and Blaine softly played the melody. "Tina, Sam, will you run through the parts we know? The rest of us," he waved his arm at Rory and Puck, "could use all the help we can get."

...

The next day's rehearsal was spent learning the entire routine. As they neared the end of the second hour of practice, Finn stepped back and surveyed the group. Mike ran through a series of steps with Rory and the enlisted band members. Kurt played the piano as Tina practiced her solo lines. Artie and Blaine ran through their lines, with Sam strumming the guitar as accompaniment. Mr. Schuester wandered between the singers, alternately pointing out an off-key note and offering platitudes. And at the corner of the stage, Quinn and Puck reviewed the complex choreography for the second number.

Blaine stepped up beside Finn, quietly observing the group with the other boy.

"We're doing good," Finn ventured a few moments later. Blaine nodded at the assessment.

"Still a lot of work to do," Blaine added realistically.

"What's next?" Finn asked, glancing at the other boy. Blaine's eyes found his, uncertainty and surprise painting his expression. Finn swallowed roughly, averting his gaze before speaking again. "It was more than just your talent. I thought you were going to come in and take over."

Blaine huffed, shaking his head. "I don't want that."

"You were lead for the Warblers, had guys and girls falling for you. You got the lead in West Side Story. How could you not want that?" Finn saw Blaine shrug in his periphery.

"I love performing, but not because I get to be the center of attention," Blaine revealed quietly. "I get to be other people when I perform."

"Instead of yourself?" Finn asked bluntly, finally turning his gaze back to the other boy. Blaine hesitated, but shrugged again.

"You want to know what I really want?" Blaine asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Finn nodded. "I want to make people happy, and I can do that by singing and dancing."

"Well," Finn said after a beat, "you're good at it." Blaine smiled genuinely then, and Finn noted how youthful it made the other boy look. "So, what's next?"

"That's your call."

"Maybe, but I'm still asking." Finn's words had Blaine assessing him for a long moment. Then, the younger boy turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

"I think we've got the vocals down. But," Blaine paused, and as if on cue, Mike caught Rory before he fell over, "we really need to run through the steps."

"Yeah," Finn agreed with a chuckle. "I'll talk to Mr. Schue."

"Thanks, Finn," Blaine said before the taller boy could make his way to the teacher. Finn flashed Blaine a lopsided grin and headed across the stage.

"That seemed to go okay," Kurt commented, coming up behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, feeling the other boy's arms come to rest atop his.

"It did," Blaine confirmed, sighing and relaxing into the embrace.

"I'm glad," Kurt said.

Blaine tilted his head back to look at Kurt, at his honest and adoring expression. Blaine reached back and ran his fingers through the hair at Kurt's nape, causing the boy's eyelids to flutter shut. Blaine pressed his lips gently against Kurt's, sighing at the tingling sensation that traveled through his entire body at the intimate contact. Blaine ghosted his lips against Kurt's again and caressed the skin under his fingers, feeling the other boy's breath hitch. Kurt tightened his hold, his lips quirking into a smile as he blinked his eyes open.

"Who's being naughty now?" Kurt teased breathlessly. Blaine chuckled and leaned his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, smiling giddily.

"I love you," Blaine whispered sincerely.

Kurt looked down at the other boy, smile still firmly in place. "Thank you," he breathed out.

"For what?"

"For being you."


End file.
